


The Righteous Man; A Sonnet

by spiffingtea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffingtea/pseuds/spiffingtea
Summary: A sonnet of Dean Winchester & Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	The Righteous Man; A Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing nearly *eight years ago*. 
> 
> In light of 15x18, I decided I needed to pluck it from the cold hands of my old archive, and put it up here for posterity.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The Heavens did there declare it so  
The Man; who there in hell remains confined  
Send an angel down to let him go  
One touch; and there, he loses his mind.  
  
Doubts contain the celestial man  
He falls and he dies, and losing his grace  
He looks to free will the best that he can  
Giving his all for one familiar face.  
  
But did he just fall, and lose all his worth  
Or was this all part of a much greater plan?  
An angel who sacrificed his all for the earth  
Or perhaps, just maybe, for one Righteous Man.  
  
An angel who dived down from above  
All because of Dean Winchester, whom he'd fallen in love.


End file.
